A secret between siblings
by maiuayame
Summary: This is a little fic about the weaselys yes it's incest and yaoi no I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy please REVIEW but if you don't like incest or yaoi please continue to scroll down the page.
1. Chapter 1

Alright yes I will update my other stories and yes this is incest between Percy and Ron. Okay I know some of you may be mad at me but umm well you se I have a full fic for the maurders ready but I didn't feel like uploading but maybe I'll do it today I don't know review and tell me what you think. Fred, George if you don't mind.

**Warnings: rated m-nc17 for safety reasons, incest, multiple sexual partners, possible 6 sum in later chapters.**

Fred: Maiu here owns

George: nothing

Fred & George: Absolutely nothing not even a dime if she did we'd be making out in

Fred: Each movie

George: Not to mention very descriptive sexual chapters within the book.

Maiu: Amen!

Ages:

Ron: 14

Percy: 18

Fred & George: 16

Charlie: 20

Bill: 22

It was a quiet day in the burrow and everyone was out well almost everyone. Ron was inside his room trying to deal with a certain problem. Ron had woken up with bulge in his boxers and was trying to wait it out although it was very uncomfortable since all he wanted to do was touch it but he couldn't for some reason he was cared to do it.

Ron had started to breathe heavily as he slowly felt the bulge begin to cause him pain.

Then he heard someone knock on the door.

"Ron, its Percy you wouldn't happen to have a good book on you I can't seem to find one myself."

"Erm no I'm afraid not Perce" Ron gasped this out as he lay on his bed waiting for his problem to relieve itself.

"Ron are you okay?" Percy asked his younger brother in sincere concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Perce I think there might be s-some books in Ginny's room" Ron was trying to do anything to get his older brother to leave the last thing he needed was for Percy to see him in the state.

"Ron what are you I'm coming in" Percy entered the small room and smiled at Ron who had his face buried in his pillow, the bulge obviously visible.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"I woke up with it and well now I'm trying to wait out."

"Well doesn't that hurt?" Percy said this as he sat next to Ron on the small bed.

Ron just simply nodded as Percy removed the pillow and threw it to the floor.

"Ron would you like some help?"

Ron nodded again to embarrassed to speak.

Percy slowly began to stroke his inner thigh causing Ron's immediate reaction. Percy began sliding his hands around Ron's whole body that was only covered his boxes Ron loved the sensations running up and down his body.

"P-P-Percy please I need to I want to c-cum Percy oh God Percy please!"

Percy smirked as he took off Ron's boxers as his younger brother exclaimed his name begging for more begging to cum.

"I don't know Ron do you honestly think you deserve to cum?"

"Y-yes I'll do anything just please."

"Say please big brother let me cum"

Ron groaned as he said "please big brother let me cum."

"Well since you asked so nicely" Percy grips Ron's cock and moves it around in his hand gives it a quick pull before letting Ron cum all over the bed and licking his fingers.

"You taste good maybe even better than Fred or George maybe even Charlie."

Ron is exhausted but manages to say "wait you and Charlie, Fred, and George have done this before?"

"Yeah well and Bill he taught us a lot of tricks its fun especially when all of us get to join in on the fun."

"I'm never invited" Ron stated a bit on the hurt side.

"You were too young but now whenever you have that kind of problem any of us can help you" Percy leaned down and met Ron's lips with a warm and wet kiss as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He slowly rubbed Ron's back as the younger moved into the elders lap. Percy pulled away smiling at Ron as he said "and I mean anything."

"Okay and Perce?"

"Yeah Ron"

"Isn't Charlie visiting from Romania tonight for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah he is" Percy smiled at the thought of his big brother spending the week with them.

"Do you think he'll be willing to show me some new tricks then?"

"Yeah if you don't mind sharing I mean with me and Fred and George."

"Alright then and Perce do you think you cold kiss me again."

"No problem" Percy leaded in and kissed his brother again and made the kiss draw out even longer as he lightly pushed Ron to lie down on his bed. This time Ron was quickly undressing Percy as quickly as possible when they heard a pop sound from down stairs.

"Is anybody in?" they heard a voice yell up.

"Charlie!"

"He's early…We're up her Char!

"Okay!" The oldest in the house at the moment called back heading up stairs.

Ron shivered a little bit from being exposed so long so Percy covered him more with his body and began to trace patterns all along his body.

"Wait until you see Charlie he's huge the only one whose bigger id Bill but other than that he's quite the site to take in"

"Wow little bro I'm flattered" Percy blushed as he saw a naked Charlie standing against the door frame. Charlie quickly made his way to the bed and pressed his lips to Percy's as he ran his fingers through Ron's red hair.

"Charlie" Percy breathed as he ended the kiss. Charlie smiled to see that both his brothers were happy to see him.

"It's good to see you two I missed you"

"I missed you too Charlie a lot"

Percy and Ron sit up so Charlie can sit down in between them.

"I'll be right back." Percy says this as he stands up and walks through the door to his left.

"So Ron when'd you join us in our little brotherly secret?"

Ron blushed "Ten minutes ago"

"Oh I see so you're still a virgin hmm?"

"Yes" Ron answered a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"Its okay Bill didn't take me until I was fourteen either"

"Really"

"Yeah he said he didn't want to do it until I was old enough same with everyone else."

"Oh well okay" Ron smiled as he looked Charlie over and noted that Percy wasn't exaggerating Percy really was quite the site and he was huge at least twelve inches it was hard for him to imagine Bill would be bigger.

"You like" Charlie asked noting that Ron was staring hard at his cock.

"It's just so… big"

Charlie laughed and turned Ron's head so that their lips would meet into a passionate kiss full of affections. Charlie pushed Ron down onto the bed and climbed on top of him as he slowly began to rube there cocks together sending sensations throughout both their bodies.

"Oh God Charlie faster please it feels so good."

"I know" Charlie began rubbing their cocks together while he also straddle Ron's waist "Do you like that Ron?" He asked as Ron let another scream of pleasure escape from his mouth.

"Yes! Oh God yes"

'If he thinks this is good I can't wait until tonight he'll be screaming all night' Charlie thought to himself as Ron screamed once again and came to Charlie. Charlie followed after with a groan as he felt Ron's warm cum spill on to his cock.

**CUT: **I'll post more chapters if you review and only if you review so do me a favor and REVIEW even if you don't like it then tell me why you don't like it please I really did try to make it entertaining and plus since it's summer I can upload more fics.


	2. Ignore my owls one more time

**Alright so this is the honest truth you guys ready I am so bored that all I can do is right now is right lemons once I get a small little hint of since into them I'll post them but enjoy this until then . **

**Ayame: She does not own Harry Potter.**

"Th-that was amazing Charlie." Ron panted out as he heavily breathed in and out in his older brother's embrace. "Yeah you think that's good wait until Bill get's to you he knows a million different things and positions." Charlie said this as he ran his hand through Ron's hair.

"I can't wait."

"I'm back," called Percy as he entered the room, he still had on all of his clothes.

Charlie looked at Percy and frowned, "do me a favor Perce and take off all of those clothes."

Percy did what he was told as Charlie waved his hand for him to come over. As Percy reached the bed Charlie grabbed him and flipped him over placing him self on top as he grinded their hips together. He then leaned down and whispered into Percy's ear but Ron could hear him too.

"Percy you are my brother and I love you. But so help me if you ever intentionaly ignore my owls I will keep you up all night with a cock ring just like last time you tried this shit and trust me it will take more than you just simply begging for release."

Percy nodded as he arched his back and groaned as Charlie continued to grind their hips together. "Please Char I'm sorry...fuck me please fuck the bloody hell out of me like you always do." Charlie ginded harder into his younger brother gettin a loud moan from his soft lips.

"Ron do you want to see me fuck Percy?"

"Yeah can I watch?"

"Sure thing little brother, just pull up a chair and sit," and so Ron did.

"Alright Perce let's show little Ron here how his two older brothers fuck."

Charlie met Percy's lips in one swift movement as he let his brother under him run his hand all over his body. Charlie nipped Percy's lip and moved his hand to the younger one's ass and cupped it as he rubbed it and squeezed.

"mmm Charlie don't tease me ," Percy complained as he felt Charlies had play near his hole which had getten tight again in his abscence. "If you want a fuck you have to suck," Charlie whispered in his ear causing Percy to shiver.

"mmhm," Charlie sat up and opened his legs so Percy could take his whole entire cock in.

"Ahh shit that feels nice Perce," he groaned feeling Percy's teeth sliding over his dick. Percy by far was the best at sucking and all of them new it. It was a natural talen for him. Ron somewhere along the lines begant to gain an erection and started to touch him self.

Percy pulled away to say, "If you don't fucking fuck me Charlie-" Percy was caught off as Charlie tugged his dicck and ran it all over his hand "we're not complaining are we little bro?"

Percy thought before he spoke and said, "no...just please fuck me...now."

"Hold on little bro I have a new trick to share with you first," he grabbed for his wand and said "dildelous."

"Get on your hands and knees Perce." Percy did what he was told as he felt something that wasn't Charlie's dick enter him; he jeked forward suprised by the act and because it kind of hurt. They had never used toys before well until now that is.

"Ch-Charlie..."

Percy said the older's name uncertainly with a hint of fear in his voice only a bit though. But Charlie heard it and reasured Percy by playin with his brother's nipple between his fingers. Soon Percy felt the dildo start to move on its own and he let a moan of pleasure escape his lips as he threw his head back.

"Charlieee" he drew out the older brother's name "wh-what is this?"

"It's a toy Perce want to see how far we can make it go?" Percy just nodded and let his head drop as he waited for the object to go deeper. When he felt it he let out screams of pleasure.

It never hit his prostate though. "Mmm Charlie I think I'm going to c-cum."

"Not yet I'm not letting a little toy get you," Charlie said this removing the toy as he replaced it with his own cock. Percy was so excited to have Charlie inside of him it'd been too long since the last time.

"Ahh oh please Charlie p-please c-can I cum."

'Hmm I don't know mm you're so damn tight Perce do you think you deserve to cum?" Charlie asked this as he thrusted even harder into his brother.

Ron remembered when Percy asked him the same thing. But just as he was thinking about it Fred and George came in and then took in the sigt. They immidiately knew that Ron knew and said together.

"Wel little brother you are finaly in on the secret," they grinned at him and then continued to look at the sight befor them. Charlie had gotten better since the last time they saw him and he was taking it easy on Percy.

"Yes I do now Charlie please," Percy begged his brother.

"Mmm say please big brother let me cum."

"Please big brother let me cum."

"You have my permission to cum." Percy did just that as he looked at his two younger brothers. Both their hands had founf their way into their pants.

"Damn Char weren't you-"

"going easy on him," Fred spoke and George finished.

"Yeah, I have to tell Bill we need to visit more offten...you guys are getting weak."

Percy groaned at his brother's words he loved the way it felt but them coming more offten meant less sleep not counting the times he stayed up anyway for work.

"Oh please you know you'll like it," Charlie said as he rubbed Percy's ass.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"You'll start something."

"I'll finish it."

"That's not the point."

"Then what-"

"is your point Perce?" Fred and George asked.

"I well it's just you know what never mind."

All of the brothers laughed except for Ron who was actualy stil thinking through all of this.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked George noticing his brother's expression.

"Nothing..."

"Liar tell the truth Ron," Fred called.

"It's just well it's hard to explain."

"We've got time," they all stated simply.

Ron sighed "it's just that I...I didn't think you guys liked me..."

This was shocking news to the four brothers.

"But why would you think that," questione Charlie sitting up looking at his brother.

"Well it was just that when you guys came up into your room to play well I though you were playing anyway I thought you didn't like me and that's why you wouldn't let me play, well now I know why."

"Hm yeah but do you think we don't like you now," asked Percyas he watched Fred and George remove their clothes.

"Nope but you know what I do know why I never heard any of the soungs you guys made in any other game."

"You listened in?"

"Kind of I just happened to over hear little things like the bed moving or you guys screaming."

"Oh," Charlie smirked they really were good Bill always put a silencing charm up so it was good to know that he was making them act that wild.

**CUT:** What I'm tired I'll post some more tomorow. Oh and Review I only got 3 and I'd like to say thank you to them but please even if it's just a smiley face I'd like to see some more reviews. But again thank you to the first three reviewers.


	3. Moving the bed

**I shouldn't like writting this as much as I honetly do. But you can't undo what's already been done. I don't own the Weasley's and if you read the first two chapters then I feel no need to warn you on what you will be reading in 5, 4, 3, 2 , :), 1**

Charlie smiled at Fred and George as they finished getting undressed. They had both gotten taller since he's been gone and of course like they always will they looked the same but of course if you listen and know George is older by 5 minutes give or take some and his voice is a bit deeper than Fred's.

Percy stood up and whispered something to their ears as they passed each other making the twins grin.

"Alright then Fred, George what are your reasons for ignoring my owls?"

"Well you see we didn't exactly ignore your owls we just sent them back with no reply," both of the twins answered the same time.

"Ha, ha, ha you know damn well what I meant."

At this moment in time Ron made a mental note to never ignore Charlie's owls.

"It was Percy's idea," Fred said hoping to get off the hook.

"Yeah he's our older bother so we have to do what he says," George backed up his twin's previous statment.

"Alright unless it has to do with sex you two listen to Percy worth a damn so why'd you do it," He looked at the twins and Percy , "why'd you all do it?"

Percy spoke up, "honestly Char we just didn't want to be taking you and Bill away from your work."

"Yeah we hear about all the girls...and guys there who'd be more than happy to be with you and-"

Fred was caught off gaurd when Charlie kissed him for the first time in months. He felt his older brother's tongue going through his mouth and it felt wonderful to have him back, to know that he had him now even if it's just for the week.

Charlie pulled away, "First of all I am gay, second of all what the hell is wrong with you three, third of all Bill is going to be pissed when you guys see him so I think you should really consider owling him."

"Wait then is Bill coming over," Ron asked, Charlie said it like he ment their oldest brother would be dropping by soon.

"Oh I don't know maybe late tonight," he smirked.

The twins and Percy had the same expression; we're in so much trouble right now.

Charlie was tired of talking and decided to have some fun, he ran his fiinger down George's back just barely stopping at his ass. This caused George to shiver at the touch as he leaned hack to feel more.

Charli kissed George the way he kissed Fred as he let one of his hands rub around all of Fred's chest and tummy giving special attention to his nipples. This caused Fred to moan throw his head back. He missed this so much.

It wasn't long before Charlie was pumping Fred's cock adn fingering George who he knew was about to cum so he stopped and thrusted into the older twin with one swift movement causing George to scream in pleasure.

Fred was about cum from watching them until hefelt something enter him it wasn't a finger it was a...a toy? 'When'd we start using toys' Fred silently though to himself as he gagan to jerk forward as the thing inside him moved in and out either really fast or really slow he was in such a state of pleasure he thought he's pass out.

All of the brothers new that Fred really wasn't one for endurance, it was a miracle he could stay this long. George was now screaming really hard as Charlie fucked him causing the bed to move a bit. "Ah ohhh Ch- Charlieeee please ca- can I please cummm," George begged.

"You know what you have to say."

"Mm oh please big brother l- let me c- cummm?"

"You can cum now Georgie," Charlie whispered into his younger brother's ear and George came almost instantly as Charlie pulled out and slid into Fred removing the dildo he began to move in and out.

"Charlie I can't...I need to...oh please...let me." When Fred was here right here in one of his brothers arms he felt the most vulnerable and yet that's also when he felt the safest.

"Alright you can cum but only because you look like your about to pass out." Fred only needed to hear that before he came and fell next to his twin in the bed. They were both breathing heavily needing a few more minutes of recovery.

Percy and Ron were already putting on their clothes though it was early so they knew mum and dad wouldn't be home until next month with Ginny (**A/N:** I have no clue where they are for a month so come up with something yourself xD) but it was morning and they all still haven't eaten a single thing.

So adventually Charlie got dressed and so did the twins and they went down to eat.

Charlie being the only one who could cook made them eggs, toast, and bacon.

"So Charlie how's Romania," Percy asked after he finishhed chewing on a piece of bacon.

"It's good oh and Ron you should tell Hagrid that Norbert is a Norberta."

"I told Harry it had the temper of a girl," Rn said almost finishing his eggs.

Percy and the twins looked at them with pure confusion at the last statement. Ron explained to them the whole thing about dragons which led to him having to explain the rest of the school year but he decided to leave out things like how they played a game of deadly wizarding chess, or how they nearly were all killed by a troll and killed by a plant.

Even though he left all this out his brothers were curius and asked for more details and so he just told them everything.

Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were staring at him especialy at the whole thing about him playing wizarding chess and nearly dying.

Ron met their eyes and said, "oh don't worry we've been in worser situations like one time we almost were killed by a wear wolf and I almost had my leg ripped off but we still pulled it off in the end.

"Ron that's not very reasuring," Percy said still not sure how to take in all that information.

"You know we would've helped you," Fred and George said at the same time.

"Well yeah but me, Harry, and Hermione didn't want anyone else getting hurt or anything so we just kept it to our selves."

"Well next time at least owl me something so I can at least rest with some peace of mind and not worry if the next time I see me brother he'll be dead," Charlie said shaking his head. He had lost so many nights of sleep worrying about Ron and his friends always getting into something.

"Alright I will," Ron said and then looked at his other brothers and said "I will also ask you guys for help if I need it."

"You better," they all said.

**CUT:** i'll Update...later maye it depends on if I get reviews.


	4. Skinny Dipping and Bill's arrival

**Alright I'm back from vacation and school starts soon so what does that mean for you less updates than before! Ha I kid I kid no it just means updates every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday I'm thinking this should be every Sunday if I continue it though.**

As they all finished breakfast they decided to do a bit of skinny dipping down in the lake that was in the backwoods of the burrow. Ron was then first to be undressed and jumped right into the water. He then decided to spalsh George who had gotten undressed right after him.

George had then jumped into the lake to chase Ron all the way to the center where he flung him over his shoulders out of the water.

"Put me down," Ron exclaimed as he slumped on him brothers shoulder grinning to himself.

"Never," George yelled as he dropped Ron into the water and brought him back up into his arms. He leaned down and kissed his younger brother as one of his hands cupped his cheek.

Ron of course kissed back and slowly raised his arms to wrap them around George's neck as he also wrapped his legs around his waist. George felt he and Ron's erctions touch and soon began to grind them together. They two brother broke away for a need of breath. George then began to kiss his brother's jaw line down to his neck and suck on it leaving a bit of a mark as he nipped the spot.

Ron flung his head back and moaned loudly. The younger of the two then bought his head back up to kiss his older brother. They wanted and needed more. George let his hand drop from Ron's face as he ran it all along the boys body playing with his nipples letting it slide down his back.

"G- George," Ron moaned the name out his soft pink lips.

George played a bit more with Ron's body as his little brother came closer and closer to cuming. Ron was getting very close but couldn't tell when he'd cum he had been lost in the bliss of his brother's touches.

"George I...I think I can't please..."

"I know, I know mm Ron your so nice your body it's so good," George was also lost in his pleasure as he touched his brother. He couldn't help but to wonder if the lake was enchanted to make people get lost in pleasure if they got sexual in the lake.

At some point the boys came but couldn't tell you when all they knew was it had felt good. After a while the two boys swam back to the others to see Charlie and Percy kissing at the wall of the lake. Fred was playing with himself a good some feet away from them.

George pecked Ron's lips before leaving to tackle Fred from the back and then without warning slid a finger inside of his twin. Ron heard Fred scream in pleasure at his brothers actions.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Percy leave Charlie to join in with the twins. Ron swam to Charlie and wrapped his arms around Charlie's stomache in a hug. Charlie hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"Something wrong Ron?"

"No... I just wanted to be in your arms ," Ron bushed as he burried his face into Charlie's chest.

"It's this lake Bill says it's enchanted to make you want to be as close as you can be with your partner or partners...I think he said Morgana did it herself did it."

"Wow," Ron's breath became more and more slow as he soon let go and fell a sleep in the water in his older brothers' arms.

"Ron, baby wake up," Charlie whispered as he and his other brothers were all just waking up having fell a sleep in the lake. Ron's eyes simply fluttered open as he gazed at Charlie in that little realm between sleep and being awake.

"Charlie," Ron questioned as he felt himself being lifted out the water.

"Yeah it's almost 9 o'clock at night so we'd all better start getting dressed."

Ron groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "I don't want to ."

"Yeah Char-"

"Can't we just walk back naked it's dark and no on will see us."

The twins spoke up as they finished each others one statement.

Charlie sighed and agreed, Ron nearly fell on the way back from being so tired but Percy caught him just in time and then just picked him up bridal style as he walked back.

"Thanks Percy," Ron mumbled as he cuddled his head into his older brother's neck.

As they all walked in the door Charlie sat down with Fred in his lap as well as George resting his head on his shoulder.

Ron stayed in Percy's arms until around midnight when Ron carefuly got out of his older brothers arms for a glass of pumpkin juice. As just finished the glass he had heard the sound of apparation outside in the yard.

Ron peaked through the window and saw his eldest brother Bill walking up to the house so he ran back outside as fast as he could and flung himself into his brother's arms. Bill caught Ron and hugged him back laughing.

"Happy to see me?"

"Yeah and just so you know I know."

"You know what," Bill asked pulling away to look at Ron in the night's darkenss.

"I know about this," Ron said this and put his arms around Bill's neck and kissed him on the lips. He could feel his brother smirking into the kiss. Bill wraped his arms around Ron's waist and boosted him up still not letting the kiss go.

Ron let his legs wrap around Bill's waist as he felt his older brother move his hands from around his neck to his chest.

After three more minutes they pulled away and Bill grinned.

"Oh so that's what you know

Ron smiled and nodded his head as Bill wrapped his arm around his waist and they walked back to the house. Ron was about to go and wake up everyone but Bill grabbed him and smirked as he towed his younger brother upstairs to his old bed room.

Bill pushed Ron on to the bed the minute he closed the door and took off his own clothes since Ron was already nude for a reason that he was unaware of. When he finished Ron was amazed he really was bigger than Charlie he wasn't sure but he'd put money on at the very least 14 inches. Ron unconsciecely began to stroke himself.

Bill walked over to Ron and brushed his cheek and smiled as he seductively whispered, "what do you want, Ron?"

"I...I want you," Ron gasped as he felt Bill's hand grasp his erection. Bill pushed Ron back to lay down on to the bed as he climbed on top of him and began to place sweet kisses to his youngest brother's neck, softly sucking and nipping leving ever so small marks.

Ron gripped the sheets as he moaned to his eldest brother's actions, bucking his hips up in pleasure. Bill played with Ron's erection in one of his hand sliding it all around his hand getting a soft scream of pleasure.

"B- Bill please," Ron whimpered and whined wanting nothing more than to have his older brother take him right then.

"What do you want me to do Ron," Bill asked as he began to kiss down Ron's tummy and then licking the youngers erection like an ice cream of his favorite flavor.

Ron's grip on the sheets became stronger as he let out loud moans of pleasure, "I want you...in me oh Merlin yes Bill!"

Bill had Ron suck his fingers as he looked into his eyes, "it might hurt a bit at first but I promise it feels great after." Ron nodded his head as Bill teased his hole a bit with one finger before slipping one finger into his tight hole. Ron tensed at the sudden bit of pain he felt at the entrance.

"Don't tense it'll make it hurt if you do," Bill pecked Ron's lips and let his free hand rub the youngers tummy to soothe him, "I'm going to make you feel so good," Bill whispered as he wiggled his one finger inside of Ron.

Bill added a second finger as he moved them in a scissor motion. Ron arched his back and moaned at every motion until Bill added a third finger and he knew that he wanted more, he wanted Bill, inside of him.

"Please Bill I- I'm ready ohhh mm please!"

Bill removed the fingers causing Ron to whimper from the loss. He then rubbed his own erection with Ron's pre-cum and positioned himself as he slowly entered giving Ron time adjust.

Ron nodded his head for Bill to move and so he did. Ron felt Bill's dick jab his Prostat repeatedly with every thrust. Ron soon began to loose all control as he began to scream louder and louder into his brothers thrusts. Bill was grunting at the tightnes and heat of Ron's hole.

"B- Bill going cum ahh," Ron barely got out but Bill heard him and began to increase his speed by the thrust.

"Cum for me little brother," Bill said as he grabbed Ron's erection and pumped it.

Ron put his arms around Bill's neck as he came with a small cry of pleassure; Bill came as well and then pulled out and just held Ron in his arms for a bit of time letting their breathing go back to normal. "How's that," Bill asked as he let Ron rest his head on his chest.

"Great, can we go again later?"

"Yeah we can play a game too...after I give a little talking to Percy, Fred, and George," Bill said smirking.

Ron laughed knowing that the talking to most likely had something to do with his other brothers inoring the oldest two brother's owls.

"Hey Bill, what kind of game are we going to play," What ever game it was Ron was posative it wasn't going to be any exploding snap.

"You'll see when we play but let's just say it's a six player game."

"Alright so do you want to get Percy and the others?"

"Do you want to see them being punished," Bill asked chuckling.

"Honestly...yeah I do I already saw Charlie do it so it'd be fun to see how you do it," Ron explained grinning.

"Mmm how naughty of my little brother," Bill said seductively as he pecked Ron's lip and then got up.

"Alright then since you want to see so badly I will besides I can go rougher on them than I can with you." Ron grinned as he jumped up and closed the door behind himself and Bill as they went down stairs.

**CUT: **Okay now earlier I said if I continue here's the thing if you don't review I'm not going to post I like writting this and I'd like to get feedback for it or else I'll start to wonder if it's all that good to begin with and a simple smiley would be more than enough for me really.


	5. Percy gets theRING

**Okay I have Microsoft word now so a lot of the spelling and grammar mistakes should be gone for the most part from now on I'll edit the others in due time. Thank you all for your reviews and everything I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah and I own nothing…I wish I did do you know how much yaoi would be in Harry Potter.**

As Ron and Bill made their way down stairs it was 1:49 AM and Bill had a mischievous looking smirk as he gazed at his younger brothers. He stepped down another step and saw Charlie begin to stir in his sleep until his eyes fluttered open.

He groaned and into the darkness of the room whispered, "Bill."

"Hello little brother," Bill walked over, careful not to wake up Fred or George and kissed his brother on the lips. Charlie kissed back with lust and Bill with power and domination. Charlie whimpered as Bill nipped his lip gently.

Ron had watched but eventually wondered into the kitchen and grabbed a box of every flavor beans to watch the show. Bill and Charlie both rolled their eyes seeing the younger boy pull up a chair to watch. Bill whispered into Charlie's ear as he walked over and picked Percy up in his sleep, being a ministry employee Percy never needed to be that aware while sleeping like Bill and Charlie's jobs called for. So Bill picked up the younger boy and carried him down into the basement Ron was shocked that in the basement instead of all of their dad's muggle stuff were restraint tables, a tank, and other sensual things.

He watched Bill put Percy down on a black mat and then use ropes that were attached to the floor to tie him down. Charlie went to stand by Ron as he whispered in his ear, "this is what the basement looks like when mum, dad, and Ginny aren't home so you can come down here with Perce and the others when anytime you want."

Ron nodded not taking his eyes off of Bill to see what he'd do to Percy, He first ran his hands over Percy's body extracting a moan from the still sleeping figure.

**Close up into the action**

Bill leaned down was lightly dragging his hand along his younger brother's body. He watched as Percy began to stir and moan in his sleep. Bill then decided it was time for Percy to wake up so he leaned down and whispered, "Percy wake up."

Percy's eyes fluttered open and he let a smile overcome his face as he came face to face with his older brother. He tried to get up but quickly realized he was being restrained and then gulped.

"Mm B- Bill please I- I'm sorry I won't ignore your owls again I promise."

"Now Percy you know everything has a consequence and you ignoring my owls results in a bad consequence."

"But Bill," Percy whined, "I'm sorry and I've missed you please let me touch you."

"Now Percy what do we say about winning?"

Percy pouted, "But Bill I got a punishment from Charlie,"

"Yes and that was for ignoring his owls not mine."

Percy through his head back giving up to the punishment he'd have to take. He felt himself jump when Bill's hand touched his dick and messaged it. Percy moaned as he also felt Bill move one hand to his ass hole and traces something cold and wet around it.

Bill takes the hand that was messaging Percy's dick up to Percy's cheek.

"I'm going to make you feel so good little brother."

Percy moans as he feels Bill slip his finger into him and then shortly after something icy cold shoots through his body causing him to scream in pleasure.

Bill smirked at his brothers reaction and placed soft kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Bill! Oh please ah…more!" Percy cried out to his older brother and then got excited as he felt Bill take off his leg and arm restraints.

"You better be grateful you're cute Perce."

Percy smirked as a response as he wrapped his arms around his neck and bring his older brother down for a kiss and then shudders as he screams again from the icy sensation.

"Merlin Bill what'd you put in me?!"

"Feels good doesn't it?"

Bill kisses Percy on the lips and then flips them so Percy is sitting on his stomach. Percy kissed Bill's neck all the way down to his dick and then put the whole thing in his mouth and sucked on it gagging a bit as he did. He nipped and licked it as he messaged his older brother's ball feeling shudders of pleasure go all throughout his body.

Knowing that Percy would soon need to cum he took his dick from Percy and pushed him down and climbed on top of him as he slid himself into the younger red head.

Percy wiggled uncomfortably from the huge thing entering him as Bill gave him time to adjust. It didn't take long for Percy to begin to want more.

"Fuck…I want more please Bill fuck meeee!"

Bill smirked as he thrust hard and fast into his younger brother making him scream and cling to him. Bill's thrusts got faster and harder with every thrust. Percy was beginning to loose grip as he felt his brother go deeper and deeper inside of him like into his stomach. Percy was just about ready to cum when Bill pulled out of him and the last touch he got was Bill putting a cock ring on his dick.

Percy looked at his brother with pleading eyes as he poted and bucked up.

"Noooo….."

"Yessss."

"Bill please I need to cum."

"I know which is exactly why I used it on you now this little brother is your punishment."

"How long does it have to be on for," Percy whined as he crawled up to his brother at the edge of the mat.

Bill petted Percy's head and smiled, "oh let's give it a good ten minutes hm?"

"No Bill please I'm sorry I will never ignore your owls again please."

Percy climbed into Bill's lap as he put his arms around his neck and kissed him with affection. He pulled away and then watched as Bill pursed his lips and then moved his hand to his throbbing member and took off the ring and began to stroke him. Percy let out a gasp and moan as he let himself release and went still in Bill's arms as his chest rose and fell as he breathed.

"Merlin…I love you Bill."

"I love you too Perce."

**Now I know I am an awful person but I will be giving the fic quite a lot more attention now I promise or better yet I solemnly swear that I will be up to no good.**

**Oh and question like way later should Harry join in you know 'cause the Weasleys see him like another one of their brothers or should he and Cedric have their own thing going or maybe Harry and Draco. What do you all think?**


	6. To be Or Not To Be Harry

As Percy relaxed in Bill's arms as he felt his heart beat go back to normal.

"Why?"

Percy knew what the question was asking of him as he answered, "I…we- wait Charlie didn't tell you?"

"No, he did say I'd get a kick out of it though."

Percy sighed trying to get his Gryffindor courage all in order, "I…we thought that you two, you and Charlie had so many other guys…and girls who wanted you so we thought it was a matter of time before you finally told us you'd both stop…that you weren't interested in us anymore that you didn't care…and we…we wanted to break the bond before you could we thought it would hurt less that way."

Percy looked at his brother's face not to see anger or even a murderous glare but sadness as the arms around him tightened and soft whispered words rang through his ear.

"I love you. Charlie loves you. I don't want you," when Percy hear those words he began to feel tears slide down his cheek.

"I don't want you Percy…I need you. I will never tire of you. I will never let you go. I need you in ever y way…I need my little brothers, my lovers, there will come a time when we'll be a bit busy you with you ministry career me with my curse breaking, Charlie and his dragons the rest will find their ways and then they'll be busy…but this will never stop."

Percy held on to Bill tightly tears still flowing as his voice whispered, "Promise?"

"I promise…I swear it never."

"I love you Bill."

"You know I love you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ron was walking around the large "torture" room followed by Charlie who was explaining some of the devices to him as he stared in wonder.

"Char…can we use them?" Ron looked unmistakably hopeful as he touched two chains with small cuffs hanging from them.

"Not now…maybe sometime this week but you have to learn a few things first."

"Like what?"

"Like….role play."

"What's that?"

"It's like pretending-"

"Isn't that for kids?"

"No. Now let me finish, it's like let's say I pretend to be a doctor-"

"Charlie, you can barely bandage an owl let alone become a doctor…"

"Ron, what did I say about pretending?"

"Oh right, continue."

Charlie cleared his throat as he continued, "so anyway, I would be your doctor and take care of ou very nicely."

Ron allowed the words to register in his mind as a very overly dramatic scene played through his head in which his brothers were doctors and he was a patient whose last hope was to have sex with his doctors.

"Oh yes doctor George I am ready for _your _needle…" Ron trailed off and then covered his hands over his mouth as Charlie collapsed into a fit of laughter, this attracted the attention of Bill and Percy walked over to them, well Percy was leaning on Bill for support.

Ron's cheeks matched his hair at his older brother's reactions.

"What's so funny," Bill questioned as he grinned at Charlie while he helped him up.

"I-" Charlie finaly gasped out, "I was explaining role play to Ron and I was like let's say we were doctors and he zoned out and was like, yes doctor George, I'm ready for your needle."

Bill began laughing at Charlie's poor imitation of Ron's voice as did Percy.

"Bill!"

The voices came from upstairs as the Fred and George came charging down the steps to Bill who naturally caught them in his arms.

"Oh hey, mum said you guys were going through it with your hair," Bill ran his hands through their hair which was somewhat unevenly cut and hardly brushed out. Fred was the first to still a kiss from the eldest Weasley brother and then George they were so busy no one noticed Ron had slipped away to upstairs once Charlie had pressed Percy up against the wall and began playing with his dick.

As Ron walked around upstairs he found a letter under his pillow which read, '_Ron, because you like to sleep the most I figured you would like to know that you, your brothers, Ginny, and Harry if he may can go to the Quidditch World Cup this year, we should be back by the twentieth of August, two days before the tournament, Charlie and Bill will be there, so have fun with them but no mischief and absolutely nothing but good behavior._

_Love, _

_Mum_

Ron smiled at the note in his mother's rushed hand writing as he thought about how fun it would be to take Harry to the first quidditch game he himself wouldn't be playing in, he then began putting a bunch of stuck things on the envelope and then sent it away telling Harry it didn't matter, if the Dursleys said no they would still come and get him, of course.

**It was kind of short I know but review and you get another chapter soon…oh and guess what I am hype about: 14 MORE DAYS TILL SUMMER VACA! OK bye, bye for now.**


End file.
